I Fall in love with a Mudblood
by Xangel-15X
Summary: Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors !
1. Chapter 1

_**I Fall in love with a Mudblood**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : bon me voila avec une nouvelle histoire… sachant que les autres sont encore en cours d'élaboration … je sais mais j'y peux rien ^^ enfin bref, au début cette histoire était sensé être un OS, mais bon ça a aboutit sur quelque chose de plus long. Pour l'instant cette fiction est écrite principalement du point de vue de Drago, mais je vais surement y intégrer quelques chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione et d'autre d'un point de vue général.

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?!

* * *

_Bonne Lecture_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Prologue: Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy**_.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, et mes camarades de dortoir émergeaient tranquillement des bras de Morphée qui je n'en doute pas devaient être bien accueillant. La douche s'actionna bruyamment tandis que, dans le lit voisin, Goyle émettait un ronflement encore plus sonore que d'habitude. Navrant. Enfin bref, encore une journée pourris qui s'annonçait en ce Lundi matin.

Depuis que St-Potter avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres l'année dernière, les Chatondors ne se sentaient plus. Bon d'accord, je les y avais bien aidé et puis grâce à ça, mon bien aimé paternel avait pu éviter Azkaban, vu que son héros de guerre de fils, ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe (s'il vous plaît !) avait plaidé en sa faveur.

Enfin en même temps je n'avais pas trop le choix, si je veux pouvoir faire fructifier la fortune familiale, un père Mangemort à Azkaban, ça le fait moyens ! Et puis le nom des Malefoy ne pouvait être traîné, encore une fois dans la boue ! Et surtout le fait que mon père ait acquitté à bien fait enrager Potter-je-me-la-pette-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, et rien ne me réjouit plus qu'enrager Potter.

Enfin vu que j'ai oublier d'être bête, j'ai quand même pris quelques précautions, il faut dire aussi à ma décharge que le paternelle était loin d'être ravi de voire son fils chéri passer du côté obscure de la force, si je puis me permettre l'expression, du coup officiellement c'est lui qui gère les affaires familiale (jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes 21 ans.. l'âge aux quels les Malefoy passent dans le monde des adultes… oui ma famille ne fait jamais rien comme les autres), officieusement c'est une autre histoire, il ne peut prendre aucune décision sans m'en référer à l'avance, son visage blanc de rage après avoir appris cette nouvelle restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je remercie Merlin tout les jours de m'avoir doté d'un cerveau en bon état de marche contrairement à mon géniteur ! Non mais sérieusement, je croyais pourtant qu'il avait apprit la leçon la dernière fois que celui-qui-se-prenait-pour-un-Lord avait été envoyé aux oubliettes par mini-Potter. Enfin, Lucius Malefoy est un idiot, ce n'est un secret pour personne, à part lui-même peut-être. Bon assez parler de ma famille de dégénéré, il serait temps que je me lève !

Par touts les strings de Merlin ! Quelle vision d'horreur ! Goyle torse nu, son ventre graisseux débordant allégrement de part et d'autre de son boxeur rouge (franchement !) bavait joyeusement sur son oreiller en émettant de temps à autre, des grognements semblables à ceux d'une chèvre qu'on égorge. Il avait apparemment encore une fois oublié de tirer les rideaux de son lit. Ou peut-être avait-il un gout prononcé pour l'exhibitionnisme qui sait… faisant fit de cette vision cauchemardesque je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

-Déjà levé ? Me demanda Blaise avec son entrain habituel

_Non je suis tombé de mon lit ! _

Je ne suis effectivement pas de très bonne compagnie avant ma douche et mes deux cafés du matin.

Je répondis donc par un grognement très distingué tandis que le dégénéré du bulbe éclatait d'un rire de chacal.

Blaise Zabini est la personne que je considère comme étant la plus proche de moi, certains dirait que c'est mon « meilleurs ami », ouais, sauf qu'on n'est pas des Pouffsouffle ici. Sous ses airs froid et distant (faut bien préserver notre réputation de méchants serpents), c'est un vrai boutant-en-train légèrement hyperactif, il a également été le seul à me suivre et rejoindre l'Ordre du vieux citronné du ciboulot (comprendre Dumbledor), heureusement d'ailleurs sinon j'aurais surement tourné fou au milieu de toute cette indigestion de rouge et or. Ça été également ma seul compagnie pendant un an vu que mes chers camarades fils de mangemort refusaient de m'adresser la parole en apprenant que j'étais un « traitre ».

Bien sur maintenant que Celui-qui-s'est-prit-un-avada-entre-les-deux-yeux est sous pieds sous terre, ils jurent tous par touts les dieux qu'ils m'ont toujours soutenu, et qu'ils admirent et louent mon courage... ouais et bientôt il gèlera en enfer. Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque j'ai pu reprendre ma place de leader des Serpentards.

Lavé, rasé, coiffé, habillé, et parfumé, je descendis direction la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Blaise qui tenait un monologue sur je ne sais quelle idiotie.

-Dragooooooooooooooooo !

_Oh non !_

Ça mes amis, c'est les 10 plaies d'Egypte réunies : Bethany Winther, une Serpentard de cinquième année, mon enfer sur terre et accessoirement mon ex-fiancée. En effet avant la dégringolade du terrible mage noir, mon aimé paternel avait décidé de nous fiancé, déclarant qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles serait plus que bénéfique (comprendre qu'elle ferait de lui un homme très, très riche). Bien évidement ma première action en tant qu'homme libre a été de mettre fin à cette mascarade, mais allez donc faire comprendre ça à cette sotte.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Blaise réprimer un fou rire. Et si je lui arrachais le bras et le que je le frappais avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

_Non, non Drago, mauvaise idée tu finiras à Azkaban, et le monde sorcier ne connaitra jamais la génialissime personne que tu es !_

Prenant donc une grande inspiration et affichant mon regard le plus noir (celui que je réserve habituellement à Potter et Weasley) je me retournais en attendant que la bécasse arrive à notre niveau.

Inutile de courir, cette harpie me poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer!

Essoufflée, la sueur dégoulinant sur ses quarante tonnes de fond de teint, elle m'adressa un sourire niais à vomir, dévoilant des dents proéminentes.

_Le dentifrice ce n'est pourtant pas fait pour les hiboux…_

-Un problème Winther ? Dis-je d'une voix à faire geler la banquise.

En ma qualité de Préfet-en-chef (vous en doutiez ?!) je me devais d'écouter touts les petits problèmes insignifiants de mes chers camarades, bien que la plus part semblaient doté d'assez de jugeote pour comprendre qu'il ne faut me déranger que si quelqu'un est sur le point de claquer. Dois-je préciser que ce n'est nullement le cas de Bethany ?

-Oui, en fait Dray, on m'a dit que tu étais supeeer doué en potion, alors je pensais que tu …. Tu… enfin…

Elle s'interrompit devant mon regard meurtrier.

_Dray ??!! Dray ??!!!! Non mais elle se prend pour qui l'atrophié du cerveau ?_

A mes côtés Blaise fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux

_Il croit duper qui l'autre imbécile ? remarque avec un peu de chance il s'étouffera peut-être…_

Remettant à plus tard mes envies de meurtre sur mon prétendu ami, je dardais de nouveau mon regarde sur l'idiote de service

-Primo, plus JAMAIS tu ne m'appelle _Dray, _répondis-je de ma voix la plus menaçante, secondo, si tu as un problème en potion, je me ferais un plaisir d'en référer au professeur Rogue, qui se fera un plaisir de t'aider…

Tout le sang sembla quitter son visage tandis que j'lui adressais un petit sourire cruel

-Ce… C'est-à-dire... que …, reprit-elle en bégayant

_Pauv' cloche !_

-tu as bien un problème en potion non ? Rogue donne de temps en temps des cours particulier, en plus c'est le directeur de maison…

-D'…d'accord…

Puis elle s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Satisfait je repris mon chemin.

-Fais gaffe Zabini, si on te voit rire comme ça, on pourrait croire que t'es gentil.

Il s'interrompit aussi tôt, reprenant son air distant et froid, gardant néanmoins un horripilant petit sourire en coin.

-Tut, tut, tut, _Dray_, tu devrais éviter de faire pleurer les petites filles comme ça… ce n'est pas très digne d'un héros tout ça !

_Peut-être que si je le tue discretos et que je l'enterre dans la forêt interdite, personne ne remarquera rien…_

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray, répondit-je d'une voix aussi aiguisée qu'une lame.

-Allons, allons, ne sois pas si soupe au lait, d'aussi bon matin ! Franchement c'est plutôt mignon comme petit surnom…

-On n'est pas chez les bisous nours Zabini… et je ne suis pas _mignon_… peut-être cruel, machiavélique et sexy … laisse mignon pour les Bouffondors.

Esquissant un petit sourire satisfait, je me dirigeais d'une démarche quasi-royale vers la table de ma maison.

Après avoir ingurgité ma dose vitale de café (qui m'aide à tempérer mes humeurs et à éviter d'assassiner toute les personnes qui ont le malheur de croiser mon chemin) je sentis mon moral remonter en flèche, et pu enfin détailler ce qui m'entourait.

A la table des professeurs, le vieux débris drogué au citron babillait joyeusement avec Rogue qui semblait se demander si se noyer dans son café était une bonne échappatoire. Chez les Serpentards, Pansy et Millicent parlaient à voix basse et jetaient des regards mauvais à tout ce qui avait le malheur de croiser leurs regards. Rien de neuf au royaume de Merlin quoi. Chez les Pouffsouffle… Non vraiment, rien de très intéressant chez les blaireaux.

Mon regard se posa finalement sur la table que je tentais désespérément d'éviter.

Elle était là, assise seule, une tasse de thé à la main, le regard plongé dans un vieux grimoire qui devait faire deux fois son poids, une petite ride entre ses sourcils froncé et mordillant machinalement ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle était concentré.

Soudain elle releva la tête comme si elle se sentait épié, mes yeux plongèrent alors dans les méandres de son regard chocolaté, me noyant ainsi dans ses profondeurs.

Et oui braves gens, vous avez bien compris… Moi Drago Malefoy, je suis tombé amoureux de la plus chiante, horripilante, belle et magnifique des miss-je-sais-tout : Hermione Granger.

Et croyez moi la chute fais très mal !

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ??**

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

**Xo Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Fall in love with a Mudblood**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre gout !

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?!

_Bonne Lecture_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un long périple.**_

Ses iris toujours encrés dans les miens, ma douce colombe continuait à me scruter se demandant surement pourquoi je la dévisageais avec cet air de débile profond

_Mayday, Mayday, ici ta conscience qui te parle, fais chauffer tes synapses et reconnecte tes neurones, avant que le peu de dignité qui te reste se barre en couille !_

Faisant genre, « je regarde, dans le vide et je viens à peine de me rendre compte que je matte Granger », je détournais les yeux d'un air indifférent.

Les braves gens que vous êtes, se demandent surement comment la sublimissime personne que je suis, en est arrivé à cette état de larve atrophiée ? Et bien figurez vous que je me le demande aussi ! Comment un être aussi supérieurement intelligent que moi a pu ne serais-ce, que poser le regard sur _cette_ sang de bourbe ? Oh ça va, pas la peine de m'Adakadavriser du regard comme ça! Vous n'êtes même pas sorcier de toute façon !

Peut-être était-ce du à sa façon de me sonder continuellement du regard comme si elle cherchait à déchiffrer un problème particulièrement épineux.

Il faut dire aussi que la plus part des gens se contentent de me juger sans chercher à creuser plus profondément. Pour eux je ne suis que le fils de Lucius Malefoy…

_Voilà que même tes pensées deviennent pathétiques, mon pauvre…_

Enfin bref, le commun des mortels sont idiots, ce n'est plus à prouver. Elle, elle est juste… différente. Et ça je l'ai su avant même que ses deux écuyers ne la remarque.

Il faut dire aussi que du haut de mes 11 années, il m'était difficile de faire abstraction de Granger. Elle faisait la cible parfaite ! Les cheveux faisant concurrence à ceux de Rogue : autant on avait l'impression que l'un se les lavait à l'huile de moteur, autant on aurait dit que ceux de l'autre avaient passé une semaine dans la vallée de la mort sous un soleil de plomb ! (je vous laisse deviner qui est qui..).

Enfin on peut tout de même accorder à Granger, la découverte de la potion hydratante… au bout de quelques années… Rogue lui… en même temps je suppose que s'il se décidait à se débarrasser de toute cette masse de graisse maintenant, ce serait comme s'il s'amputait d'une partie de lui-même. Ecœurant ! Faut que j'arrête de fréquenter Goyle, à force de voire autant de saleté sur une même personne je finis par en être blasé…

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il serait peut-être temps d'aller en cour.

-De retour parmi nous ? Me demanda Blaise, attirant ainsi le regard de toute la table sur moi

_Faudrait vraiment penser à le bâillonner cuila ! _

-Va t'acheter une vie Blaise, répondis-je de mon air le plus méprisant.

_Je devrais peut-être songer à lui trouver une copine, histoire qu'il me lâche la grappe… Naaaaaaaan, il risquerait de croire que je m'intéresse à sa life !_

Dans un tournoiement de cape digne de Rogue lui-même, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la matinée, amorçant ainsi la fin du petit déjeuner pour mes camarades

_Bah ouais, on est leader ou on ne l'est pas !_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Vincent lorgner tristement sur sa montagne de croissant.

_Il devrait vraiment songer à faire un régime, ce n'est pas comme ça que Millicent lui tomberas dans les bras… c'est vrai quoi franchem…_

-Malefoy !

_Qui ose venir m'interrompre dans mes pensées ?!_

-Malefoy !

Cette voix… elle n'appartient qu'à une seule personne… c'est celle de la sirène qui à voler mon cœur l'emprisonnant dans les méandres de…

_Et si tu arrêtais de la fixer comme si elle avait trois seins et que tu lui répondais… comme maintenant par exemple !_

-qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

Ah non, ça ce n'est pas ma voix… à moins qu'elle ne soit devenue criarde et suraiguë en moins d'une minute…

Pansy, comme c'est étonnant ! Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fourré son nez dans mes affaires ! Faut pas croire, j'aime bien Pansy, c'est juste que des fois elle est vraiment… chiante ! Voilà c'est le mot !

_Elle attend toujours que tu répondes tu sais !_

-qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? Dis-je de ma voix la plus blasée

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute seul à seule ? répondit-elle visiblement ennuyée

…_._

…

_*Désolé le service que vous demandez n'est plus attribué, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement*_

…

…

Seul à seule ?? Comme dans tout seul tous les deux ??!! Avec mon Hermignone chérie (_nda_ : **- -'**) ?! aaaaaah bonheur ! Le monde pourrait s'écrouler en cet instant que j'en aurais rien à battre.

_Ok, ok, reste zen, et évite d'avoir l'air con ! Rappelle-toi, sujet verbe, et complément ! _

- Allez-y les gars je vous rejoins…

_Wow, j'ai même pas beuguer !_

-Bon alors qu'est ce qui se passe Grangy ?

Grangy ? Grangy ?!!! Je viens de l'appeler Grangy… par touts les strings léopard de Morgane, dites moi pas que j'ai dis ça !!!!!!!!

_Panique pas ! Tu ne panique pas… voyons voir… déjà évite de rougir ça ne te vas pas au teint… voilà … maintenant prend un air narquois et un peu méchant… _

Bordel elle est entrain de me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des demeurés… réflexion faites je SUIS le dernier des demeurés !

-Grangy…, murmura-t-elle sous le choc, bref Malefoy, reprit-elle en secouant la tête, MacGonagal veux que nous allions voir Dumbledor après les cours apparemment ça concerne nos tâche de Préfet-en-chef…

_Bizarre._

-Elle t'a précisé de quoi il s'agit ?

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit… répondit-elle avec une adorable moue contrariée

_Qu'est ce que le vieux fou à encore inventé ? _

Pourquoi elle me regarde aussi méchamment ?

-Arrête de le traiter de vieux fou…

_Oups_

_-…Bledor_ est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, tu devrais avoir honte de…

_Et voilà c'est reparti ! Franchement le balafré et Maxi-Weasley ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle … il faudrait que je lui dise d'arrêter de trainer avec eux… pour son bien, bien sur !_

-…lui nous serions encore dans la galère, et toi principalement…

-Ouais, ouais, Granger, on a compris, Dumbledor est un saint et on devrait tous vénérer le sol qu'il foule, et élever des statues à son effigie…

_Non mais franchement, épouse-le tant que t'y est… BEUUUUUUURK, mauvaise image mental… yeurk, yeurk_…

-Bon et bien on se retrouve après les cours à 17H30 devant l'entrée de son bureau, à tout à l'heure, répondit-elle froidement.

Un rendez-vous avec Hermione…

_Bonheuuuur !!!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**RAR Anonymes :**_

**Une Lectrice So Crazy** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te faire rire encore longtemps !

**Nayumi :** Merci ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu

**Choupii Chups** : voila la suite ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

_**Un grand merci également à :**_

**Carlie-chou**

**PiiBiiEss**

**behindblueeyes1117**

**loupiotedu70**

**Tite Rei**

**Tenshi-Sa-chan**

**MissTako-chan**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Voila ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !!!**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas où y'a marqué Review !!**_

_**Si si regardez mieux vous ne pouvez pas le louper !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Fall in love with a Mudblood**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard ! je sais que ce chapitre devait paraître il y'a déjà plus d'un mois, mais sincèrement je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire, j'avais des examen et plus j'étais suuuper en retard dans mes révisons, donc le peu de temps libre que je m'accordais, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de le passer à réfléchir… mais en tout cas j'ai l'intention de remédier à tout ça, d'ailleurs ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, je ne vous promet pas par contre de publier toute le semaines, parce que je cumule deux job actuellement 'bah ouais faut bien gagner sa croute), du coup ça réduit beaucoup mon temps libre… mais promis je ferais le plus vite possible…. Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?

_Bonne Lecture_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 2 : Deal ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense Granger ? Repris-je en ignorant la voix qui me hurlait de la fermer.

-Ok Malefoy je relève le défi… A une condition !

-Je t'écoute, répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire n°23, vous savez celui qui les fait toutes craquer

-j'accepte de venir à une de tes fêtes débile mais en retour… tu me laisse te faire découvrir le monde moldus au quel tu semble si réfractaire ! répondit-elle sur un ton triomphant

_Bordel mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? Franchement y'a des matins où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit…_

_**Flash Back**_

-Alors, elle te voulait quoi la sang de bourbe ?

Qui ose traiter ma chère et tendre de sang de bourbe ? Il n'y a que moi qui en a le droit ! … Pansy… bien sur, je ne suis même plus surpris…

-Pansy chérie, si j'entends encore ces mots franchir ta jolie petite bouche si pulpeuse, je t'arrache la langue et je te crame les lèvres jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans l'incapacité de l'ouvrir ! Fis-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse.

-Pff, Drago, je te jure… répondit-elle blasé, depuis que tu craque sur cette fille, tu deviens pathétique…

Non mais c'est quoi ça, elle n'a même pas l'air impressionnée par mes menaces, elle sait pourtant de quoi je sui capable… Par Merlin aurais-je perdu mon talent, normalement elle devrait être entrain de se pisser dessus là… et puis c'est qui qu'elle traite de pathétique d'abord ?

_Hey Ducon, t'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?_

Toi la conscience débile, ce n'est pas le moment de la ramené, et puis je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu par...

…

_Je vois que c'est enfin arrivé à la bouillie qui te sert de cervelle… et réagit par merlin t'as encore l'air d'un trou du cul… ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent si tu veux mon avis !_

-De quoi tu parle Parkinson ? Fis-je de ma voix la plus neutre

_Raaah, ce qu'elle est chiante avec son petit air supérieur, genre j'ai-de-couvert-le-secret-de-fabrication-des-chocogrenouilles… Connasse_

Ne sois pas vulgaire tu veux… même si je dois avouer que je suis d'accord pour une fois !

_Tu te rends compte que tu viens de penser que tu étais d'accord avec toi-même…tout en laissant sous entendre que ce n'était pas souvent le cas ?_

Sache que je ne suis pas certain que tu sois vraiment une partie de moi…

-Allons, allons _Dray_, tu me sous-estime beaucoup, répondit-elle d'une petite moue faussement navrée, franchement je ne comprends pas comment personne n'as encore remarqué que tu craque pour Hermione-la-plus-Gryffondor-de-tout-les-Gryffondors-Granger.

Merde…

_Tu l'as dit Bouffi…_

La ferme…

_Célébrité ? _(Nda : ok ok ok, désolé, j'arrête en plus Draco n'est censé s'y connaître en Moldus… mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché :p)

Bon de toute façon ça ne sers a rien de nier… autant en finir avec ça rapidement

-Ok Pansy, qu'est ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Plus d'influence au sein des Serpentards ? Des potions « légèrement » interdites? Parle, je t'écoute !

_Par Merlin, tant de dramaturge dans une si petite personne..._

1,854 mètre tu trouve ça petit toi ?

_Non, mais je trouve ça très précis, je ne savais pas que tu faisais un complexe « de taille »… en plus je tiens à souligner qu'elle t'a appelé Dray…_

Grrrrr

_Ouais, moi aussi je trouve que ça fait pédale ! _(Nda : n'oubliez pas que c'est la conscience de Draco qui parle… moi aussi je le trouve choquant !)

-Voyons Draco, je ne suis pas comme ça… en réalité, je t'en parle parce que je pense que tu as besoin d'un coup de main…

Ça sent le plan foireux

_Tu l'as dit ! Et puis… depuis quand Pansy « pense » ?_

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Répondis-je essayant d'ignorer cette voix débile qui me sert de « conscience ».

_Je te signale que je suis dans ta tête Ô imbécile ! Sois plus respectueux quand tu parle de toi-même au moins…_

-Sache que c'est complètement désintéressé de ma part, dit-elle en s'avançant d'une démarche des plus féline, disons que… c'est ma BA de l'année, et puis j'ai un peu pite de te voir autant ramer dans la semoule…

….

_Ok alors je réponds pour toi : « HEEEEIINN » ?_

-Par Merlin et tout ses disciples… hahahaha…. Toi…. Désintéress…. répliquas-je en essayant de refoulé mon fou rire

-tu sais Draco, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi, après tout je te signale que JE connais ton vilain petit secret ! rétorqua-t-elle légèrement vexé.

_Je rêve ou elle te menace vraiment ?_

T'occupe…

-Libre à toi de l'ouvrir si tu veux _Parkinson, _mais sache tout de même qu'un accident est _si _vite arrivé…, répliquas-je de ma voix la plus froide et menaçante, tandis qu'elle blêmissait légèrement

-…

_Ah bah tu vois t'as pas perdu la main finalement…_

Mouhahahaha

-Pff, non décidément ça le fait toujours pas, répondit la reine des garce en reprenant du poil de la bête, des que je pense au fait que t'es amoureux, d'un petit griffon en plus, tu perds littéralement de ta superbe, reprit-elle un horripilant sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, ça te rends très… comment dire… mignon ?

_Amoureux, amoureux…. Faut pas déconner non plus ! Disons que c'est juste un « léger » béguin…elle t'as pris pour un Pouffsouffle ou quoi ?_

Si quelqu'un me dit encore que je suis mignon je ne réponds plus de moi !

-Bon Pansy, je répète une dernière fois avant que je ne perde mon sang froid, pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça, sachant que tu déteste Granger ?

-je te l'ai dis parce que tu me fais pitié…

Je lui envoyât mon regard le plus noir… qu'elle ignora complètement

-…et c'est vrai… j'y trouve mon compte également…, reprit-elle l'air ailleurs

_Hey c'es moi ou elle est entrain de... __**rougir **__?_

Par Salazar, mais c'est vrai ! Tous aux abris l'apocalypse est proche !

-Pansy, chérie pourquoi est ce que tu as soudainement l'air d'une tomate trop mûre ?

-hein ? Quoi ? m-mais pas du t-t-tout… tu fais erreur sur la personne !

En plus elle bafouille !

_Et bien et bien on dirait que tu as finalement le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant…_

Et puis d'ailleurs en quoi ça l'intéresse, au contraire elle devrait profiter de cette information pour me faire du chantage, à moins qu'elle ne tire partit du fait que si Granger sort avec moi ça veux dire qu'elle n'est plus sur le marché…

_Ouais enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle croulait sous les prétendants non plus…_

C'est vrai, si ça avait été le cas, je les aurais tous dépecé un à un, d'ailleurs à part Weasley-je-suis-une-belette, qui la regarde comme si elle était un de ses gâteaux fourré de crème qu'il s'enfile à chaque repas, je ne vois franchement personne…

…_._

…..

-OH PAR TOUTS LES STRINGUES DE SALAZAR, WEASLEY ?

-pas si fort imbécile, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en regardant nerveusement au tour d'elle

-toi… la belette… mais comm… pourq… nom de dieu… Weasl…

_Tu les imagine s'embrassant goulument… ou encore entrain de ..._

PITIE, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce genre de chose si tu permes … surtout avec Weasley en premier plan… d'ailleurs je crois que je vais aller vomir un peu…

-je n'ai qu'un mot à dire Pansy : EURK, dis-je en ravalant mon dégout

-Oh, ça va franchement, entre lui et la mal coiffée… je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment de leçon à me donner…

_Elle se fout de toi là non…. Ah bah apparemment pas…_

-Pansy chérie, je suis très, très, très loin d'être tombé aussi bas que toi, alors ne compare pas l'incomparable, autant j'admet que la rouquine est plutôt bien roulé, et que les deux bouffons sont plutôt marrant, mais _ce _Weasley là ? Non vraiment, je ne te comprends plus…

-bon écoute on en reparle plus tard, les autres s'impatientent, et on va être en retard en cours, dit-elle dans une lamentable tentative d'esquive

- 21 heures, tour d'Astronomie, répondis-je toujours sous le choc

Je m'éclipsais rapidement ne voulant pas rester au contact de cette folle plus que nécessaire.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un brouillard, toujours sous choc de la nouvelle, je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il était déjà 17 heures 30 et que mes pieds m'avaient mené jusqu'au bureau du directeur… jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte violement sur ma joue

-NAN MAIS ÇA VAS PAS ? M'écriais-je reprenant pour la première fois depuis ce matin, contact avec la réalité, et m'apprêtant à refaire le portrait au suicidaire qui à osé me toucher

-Malefoy, ça fais dix minute que je t'appelle…

Devant moi se tenait la déesse qui hantait mes nuits

-oh c'est toi, désolé j'étais ailleurs… t'aurais pu y allé doucement quand même…

_Wow, sauvage la petite ! Une vraie lionne… je me demande ce que ça donnera au lit…_

Oh pitié ça ne va pas recommencer… dire que j'ai eu la paix toute la journée !

-… pff, je vais avoir une trace maintenant, repris-je en frottant ma joue endolorie

_Dis-toi qu'elle a marqué son territoire_

-oh ça va, fais pas ta chochotte non plus, je n'ai pas frappé si fort, répliqua-t-elle d'une mauvaise foie évidente tout en montant les escaliers menant au bureau du vieux débris

_Cherches pas, elle doit avoir ses ragnagna…_

Arrivé devant la lourde porte en chaine, ma petite lionne sauvageonne frappa timidement, tandis que je la contemplais d'un air béat

_Débile surtout… enfin moi j'dis ça j'dis rien_

Un « entrez » guilleret, interrompit ma contemplation.

Notre estimé directeur affalé sur son fauteuil tel un monarque gouvernant son royaume, nous invita à nous installé les yeux plus pétillant que jamais. Sur ses lèvres ridées trônait un de ses sourires pervers dont j'avais apprit à me méfier. MacGonagal debout à ses côté avait l'air plus pincée que jamais.

_Ça sent mauvais tous ça…_

- Bien, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Voilà le corps professoral et moi-même avons eu une brillante idée, et je nécessite votre aide pour la mettre en pratique…dit-il joyeusement, tandis que MacGo serrait un peu plus la mâchoire, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

_Accouche le vieux…_

-Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet

_Ah bah tu vois, elle aussi se méfie des idées de ce cinglé !_

-j'ai… enfin _nous, _reprit-il alors que MacGonagal lui jetait un regard emplie de folie meurtrière auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention, avons décidé d'organisé un bal de noël pour fêter les un an de la fin de la guerre et en conviant toutes les personnes qui ont activement participé à la chute de Lord Voldemort…

-un bal ? Répliqua Hermione ahurie, tout en jetant un regard à MacGo qui lui confirma d'une moue navrée

-un bal… assura le vieux débris

_HAHAHAAHAHA il est trop marrant ce type… ce n'est pas si mal son idée, ce sera l'occasion de se bourrer la gueule en toute légalité… ça nous changera un peu _

-mais… hum… Professeur, le combat final contre Voldemort s'est passé en Mai, en Décembre ça fera donc sept mois depuis la fin de la guerre et non un an…, répondit-elle d'une voix lente comme si elle parlait à un déficient mental

_C'EST un débile mental… je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus ?_

-De plus, reprit ma belle lionne sur un ton plus assurée comme si elle avait trouvée la parade du siècle, le ministère à déjà décidé d'organisé un bal pour les un an de la fin de guerre…

-Tut, tut, tut, Miss Granger, ce ne sont que des détails tout ça…, répliqua Dumbledor tout en balayant ses excuse d'un geste agacé, en plus ce sera l'occasion de m'amu… enfin ce sera l'occasion pour tout le monde de s'amuser un peu… reprit-il alors que la vieille chouette semblait se demander quel sort serait le plus lent et le plus cruel pour l'achever. !

_Ce mec est vraiment considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de notre ère ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me faire un peu arnaquer ? Au fait, en quoi les délires de l'atrophié du ciboulot nous concernent ?_

-Excusez moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela ne concerne, demandais-je de ma voix la plus glaciale tandis qu'Hermione et MacGo me jetait un regard réprobateur.

_Bon sang, elles ont le même regard… c'est flippant !_

-j'y venais justement Mr Malefoy, voyez vous, avec la fin de la guerre le monde sorcier est encore en pleine reconstruction, et je suis personnellement très sollicité en ce moment au ministère surtout avec les prochaine élections qui arrivent répondit-il avec une moue ennuyé comme un enfant à qui on refusait un bonbon, les Professeurs quant à eux n'ont pas beaucoup de temps non plus, il ne reste donc plus que vous pour organiser l'évènement… ne vous inquiétez, vous pouvez bien entendu faire appelle à tout les préfets… reprit-il sous nos regards ahuris, tandis que MacGonagal secoué la tête d'un air désespéré

…..

_Ça y est… je confirme… il a totalement perdu la boule _

-M-mais… mais professeur, s'écria Hermione, nos… on a… on a nos ASPIC a passer cette année, et puis il nous reste deux mois pour tout faire, il faut lancer les invitations, passer les commandes au près des magasins de Près-au-Lard pour des tenues de soirées, faire le menu pour les Elfes, contacter un groupe de music…. Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, la voix de plus en plus aiguë tandis que je restais abasourdi par le choc

_Putain ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui au quoi ? C'est la Saint-on-fait-chier-Draco-Malefoy ? Fallait le dire j'aurais participé !_

Déjà fait…

-Je savais que je pouvait compter sur vos compétence jeunes gens, bien sur ce sera pris en compte dans votre dossier scolaire et dans nos appréciations sur vos compétences en tant que préfets en chefs, répliqua l'homme-qui-va-se-faire-tuer-dans-deux-seconde-s'il-n'enléve-pas-ce-sourire-niais-de-sa-face-désséchée, bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Le professeur MacGonagal se chargera de vous communiquer la date de l'évènement ! dit-il d'un ton surexcité tandis que le professeur en question semblait envisager de prendre sa retraite.

Complètement abasourdi, on sortit docilement du bureau, sans même songer à protester.

_Bon… voyons le bon côté des choses…_

Parce qu'il y'a un bon côté ?

_Bien sur… déjà pendant une soirée on pourra se souler la gueule légalement au nez et à la barbe des professeurs, et rien que d'imaginer la tête de MacGo c'est jouissif…_

Pas suffisant pour endurer deux mois de calvaire !

…_ensuite, on pourra surement sécher quelques cours en toute impunité, ajoutons à ça le fait qu'on pourra allez à Près-au-Lard en dehors des sorties officiels…_

Toujours PAS suffisant !

… _et tout ça en la compagnie de ta chère et tendre petite lionne !_

…..

_:D_

Ok je marche !

-Un bal… un bal…. Un PUTAIN de BORDEL de PUTAIN de bal, s'écria soudainement la fille de mes rêves d'une voix totalement hystérique, non mais il a complètement perdu la boule ce vieux fou…

_Et bien, elle a un langage très… fleurit pour une intello !_

-On se calme Granger, ce n'est pas toi qui ce matin encore me ventait les mérites du vieux débris ? Répliquais-je d'une voix moqueuse

_Euh je ne crois que ce soit le moment de la ramener…_

Elle se tourna vers moi, la baguette brandit, une lueur de folie meurtrière au fond de ses adorables yeux chocolat…

_Hey ! J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment… _

-euh Granger pointe ce truc ailleurs qu'entre mes yeux… et puis voyons le bon côté des choses…

-LE BON COTE DES CHOSES ? TU TE FOU DE MOI LA ? TU VEUX MOURIR C'EST ça ?

-ça suffit ! Calme-toi maintenant ! T'es pas la seule à qui cette histoire fait chier !

-Oh… désolé Malefoy, je me suis légèrement laisser emporté…

_Légèrement ? On aurait dit une harpie oui ! Tu ne risque pas de te faire chier avec elle !_

Met là en veilleuse toi !

-et puis comme je t'ai dis voyons le bon côté des choses, on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut pour organiser cette fête ! Et on ne va pas lésiner sur les moyens ! Ce sera l'occasion de se torcher allégrement la tronche sans que personne n'ai rien à redire là dessus, on va leur faire regretter leurs choix ! Ce sera la fiesta du siècle !

_Tu sais que tu me plais quand tu parles comme ça ?_

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ? Faire la fête et te boire jusqu'à oublier ton propre nom ? demanda-t-elle dégouté, pas étonnant que tu ne t'en sorte pas bien en classe, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! reprit-elle d'un air supérieur.

_Non mais oh ! Elle te prend un peu pour de la merde là non ? On ne peut pas se laisser faire par cette petite sang de bourbe…_

-je te signale Granger, que je suis classé deuxième, de notre promotion… juste derrière toi…, répliquais-je de ma voix la plus froide

-justement, tu es deuxième parce que tu ne songe qu'à faire la fête ! rétorqua-t-elle de cet agaçant petit air supérieur

_Non mais attends tu ne vas pas la laisser te parler comme ça… t'es un Malefoy par Merlin !_

-peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas une horripilante miss-je-sais-tout qui passe son temps dans des bouquins et ne connais rien à la vie ! Je ne suis même pas sur que tu connaisses la signification du terme « s'amuse »…

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Sache que j'ai une vie en dehors des cours et de Poudlard Malefoy, simplement ici je fais passer mes études avant, et puis je te signale que les Moldus ont un meilleur sens de la fête que les sorciers…

_Franchement cette fille est complètement barge ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu te complique la vie ?_

-Les Moldus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Moi je pense surtout que tu n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une soirée sorcière…

_Bah quand on voit avec qui elle traine ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant…_

-qu'est ce que tu en sais Malefoy ? Toi tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans le monde Moldus

_Manquerais plus que ça…_

-Très bien que dirais tu de venir à la prochaine soirée organisé par les serpentard ? On se chargera de t'enseigner le sens du mot « fiesta »…

_HEEEEEEEEEIIIIN ?_

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense Granger ? Repris-je en ignorant la voix qui me hurlait de la fermer.

-Ok Malefoy je relève le défi… A une condition !

-Je t'écoute, répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire n°23, vous savez celui qui les fait toutes craquer

-j'accepte de venir à une de tes fêtes débile mais en retour… tu me laisse te faire découvrir le monde moldus au quel tu semble si réfractaire ! répondit-elle une lueur de triomphe dans le regard

_Bordel mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? Franchement y'a des matins où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit…_

-Alors Deal ?

-Ok Deal, dis-je en lui serrant la main

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire une connerie ?

_Parce que tu es le roi des imbéciles ?_

_

* * *

_

_**A suivre **_

_**J'éspère que ça vous à plu! n'oubliez pas de laissez une trace de votre passage!**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

**Un grand Merci à:**

**_Rei_******

**_Zephyroh_**

**_loupiotedu70_**

**_clare_**

**_ MiaSa _**

**_ Carlie-chou_**

**_ Une lectrice So Crazy_**

**_ PiiBiiEss_**

**_ Choupii Chups_**

**_ MissTako-chan_**

**_ Soko-Sid_**

_Merci à tous pour vos Review elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :D_

_BisouXxX_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Fall in love with a Mudblood**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour bonjour ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Et non désolé je ne suis même pas morte… ce qui aurait au moins excusé mon monstrueux retard, donc je suis vraiment désoléééééééééééééééééé, mais j'ai été débordé ces temps si, j'ai déménager, et mes études me prennent tout mon temps en ce moment… sans oublier que je dois bosser à côté .. Enfin bref la galère quoi ! Sinon j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencé je ne sais combien de fois… et franchement pour tout vous avouer je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat… je ne l'ai même relu tellement ça m'a pris la tête… enfin je vous laisse en juger par vous-même, vous verrez c'est un peu différent du ton habituelle de cette fic, vue que c'est un peu plus sérieux, enfin bref je vous laisse en juger par vous-même.

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?

* * *

_Bonne Lecture_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3 **: A cœur ouvert_

-Alors Deal ?

-Ok Deal, répondis-je en lui serrant la main

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire une connerie ?

_Parce que tu es le roi des imbéciles ?_

_

* * *

_

-Je peux peut-être récupérer ma main maintenant ? dit ma lionne une moue exaspéré sur les lèvres

-Bon on devrait peut-être se mettre d'accord sur un jour, pour qu'on puisse se voir et commencer les préparatifs du bal ?

Un… un… un….

_Ouais, ouais, ouais, on a capté, un rendez-vous avec ta sang de bourbe chérie, tu es au comble de la joie et blablabla et blablabla…_

Elle est où ma baguette ? Peut-être que si je m'envoi un Avada entre les deux yeux, cette voix débile la mettra en veilleuse ?

_Bah quoi ? Tu comptais encore nous souler pendant deux heures, je n'ai fais qu'anticiper et éviter que l'auteur ne décide de te faire la peau et par conséquent la mienne également… je te signale que je suis dans ta tête moi, et que je n'ai PAS envie de mourir…_

-Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Hein … quoi ?

-T'as Alzheimer ou tu ne comprends pas les phrases comprenant plus de trois mots ?

_Haha comment elle se fout bien de ta guelle … mais attends, ça veux dire qu'elle se fou de moi aussi … Bordel ta connerie devient contagieuse !_

Décidant d'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute cette voix idiote, je me concentrai sur mon ange.

-Bien, si tu veux on se vois samedi soir pour faire la liste de ce dont on a besoin pour ce truc…

-Bien, répondit-elle hautainement, bon soir Malefoy…

-Attends…, dis-je en prenant mon air le plus menaçant, traite moi encore une fois d'imbécile, et je ferais de ta vie un enfer…

Bah quoi ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit béguin pour elle qu'elle doit se croire tout permit !

Elle pâlit légèrement, puis reprenant contenance, elle me jeta un regard haineux, et s'en alla dans un tournoiement de cape.

_Je crois que tu lui fais peur… c'est bien mon grand, te laisse pas faire par cette stupide femelle !_

-Attends !

Le mot sortit de ma bouche avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le retenir. Mais je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir sur une mauvaise impression…

_Merlin… j'ai honte d'être dans ta tête…_

-Quoi encore ?répondit-elle exaspéré.

-euh… je… hum… euh, ça veux dire quoi « Azlhimir » ?

… _No comment …_

Elle me regarda d'abord stupéfaite, puis d'un air genre « le pauvre, il est complètement irrécupérable » (**nda** : oui, oui un regard peut dire tout ça… vous ne regardez jamais de mangas ? ^^), Et s'en alla sans même prendre la peine de me répondre !

_En même temps qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça …_

_

* * *

_

_**21H Tour d'Astronomie :**_

J'ouvris la porte laissant le vent glaciale me transpercé de part en part. Pansy était en retard. M'asseyant sur le muret au rebord de la tour, j'allume une cigarette. Tandis que la fumée envahit mes poumons de ses biens faits salvateurs, mon esprit dériva sur les dernières 24 heures. Bien que l'idée du vieux débris soit complètement folle, je tenais tout de même là une occasion unique de me rapprocher de Granger. Mais en avais-je réellement envie ?

Nous venions de deux mondes différents, ma famille n'approuverais jamais notre relation - bien que je me fiche un peu de ce dernier point - et une sang-de-bourbe ne serra jamais acceptée dans la société dans laquelle j'évoluais, une relation avec cette fille serait voué à l'échec.

Mais…

Oui il y avait toujours ce « mais », c'est la seule fille qui m'ai jamais intéressé… qu'avait donc fait cette sorcière pour que je sois incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, de voir une autre fille qu'elle… il y avait pourtant des tas de filles plus belles et plus intelligente qu'elle… enfin peut-être pas plus intelligente…

_Arrête de te chauffer le cerveau, tes deux neurones vont finir par y rester !_

Pitié, pas toi…

_Franchement t'es obsédé par cette fille…_

-Drago ?

-AAARGGH !

Pansy se tenait devant moi, essayant - tant bien que mal - de cacher son fou rire

_Salope !_

-NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? T'as faillit me faire faire un arrêt… et franchement je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir !

_Regarde la se fendre la poire cette morue … Tiens je n'avais jamais vue Pansy rire comme ça…ça lui va bien… elle devrait faire ça plus souvent… …_

_OH MON DIEU ! JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE DEVENIR … GENTIL ?_

Faisant fit de cet imbécile de voix je dardais mon regard sur la petite insolente qui a osé m'interrompre en pleine crise existentielle…

-Ah… je te jure Drago…tu es très drôle ces temps si…, dit-elle en essuyant une petite larme au coin de son œil, c'est l'amour qui te rends comme ça ? reprit-elle narquoise.

_Sale petite effrontée !_

-Pansy… Sache que ma patience à des limites, et crois moi tu es sur la ligne rouge… alors je te conseil de parler si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche ! Répondis-je de ma voix la plus dangereuse.

Non mais c'est vrai à la fin… qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ses temps si à se permettre de tels familiarités avec moi…

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit l'amour rend idiot…_

Ok mettons les choses au claire : Je ne suis PAS amoureux de Granger… j'ai un _léger _béguin pour elle… ça s'arrête là…

_Bah voyons et moi je suis Merlin… continu à faire l'autruche si ça t'amuse... mais n'oublis pas que je suis dans ta _tête_… _

Putain mais _pourquoi _je continu à parler avec toi ?

-Arrête de jouer au durs Drago… je sais que tu m'aimes bien dans le fond…, répliqua t-elle mutine.

_Alors ça doit être très, très profond… tu devrais peut-être te mettre à creuser…_

-et toi arrêtes de faire l'idiote, et dis-moi pourquoi on est là !

-je te signale que c'est TOI qui ma donner rendez-vous ici…

-… en effet j'avais zappé que tu voulais te taper la belette, répondis-je narquois, essayant de ne pas vomir aux mots « se taper » et « belette » dans la même phrase.

-t'es pas vraiment en mesure de te moquer vu que _toi _tu veux te _taper _Granger, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec miss-je-sais-tout… je ne suis pas encore tombé aussi bas…

-Oh je t'en pris Drago à d'autre… je _sais _que tu as craqué pour cette sainte nitouche, il y a que les idiots qui ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte - et vus qu'il n'y a que des imbéciles à Poudlard -… alors inutile de faire semblant avec moi !

_OoOuh la petite vipère prend la mouche…_

-Rassures-toi, tu es très discret, reprit-elle, c'est juste que je suis plus observatrice que la moyenne, dit-elle mutine.

Pff... La bataille était perdue d'avance avec cette fille…

-Ok, je te l'accorde, j'admets que Granger m'attire… MAIS…mais, reprit-je en voyant son air triomphant, ça ne veux rien dire… je ne veux rien à avoir avec elle, je la trouve intéressante certes, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'entre nous ça ne marcheras jamais… ON n'est pas PAS du même monde, reprit je en la voyant prête à protester, il y'a trop de choses qui nous sépare et plus que tout… ELLE n'est absolument pas attirer par moi… tout comme toi elle préfère surement les belettes, dis-je en empêchant ma voix de paraître plus amer que nécessaire.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Drago ? répondit-elle énervée

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi elle s'énerve ? Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi…_

-Je pensais qu'entre tous les Serpentards, c'est toi qui à le moins de préjugés… dois-je te rappeler qui à jouer aux Gryffondor durant cette guerre ? Qui s'est rangé du côté de Potter se mettant à dos famille et amis ?dit-elle d'une voix amère, Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce genre de préjugés, que le fait qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe ne te gênait pas plus que ça !

-Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parle !

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui... elle croit peut-être être dans ma tête ? Et en plus je suis le seul à avoir le droit de traiter Granger de sang-de-bourbe ! Je m'efforce de me calmer et reprit d'une voix plus neutre.

-Ecoutes moi bien Pansy… ce genre de préjugés comme tu dis… ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai plus, depuis notre première année ici… et tu sais pourquoi ? A cause d'elle… ou plutôt grâce à elle…

-tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je te soupçonne d'être amoureux d'el…

-Je ne suis PAS amoureux d'elle ! L'interrompis-je énervé, arrêtes d'utiliser ce mot à tord et à travers…

-Tu oublis que je te connais par cœur Drago ! Enfin du moins je croyais te connaître, se reprit-elle amère, après tout tu ne m'a jamais dis ce qui c'était passé pour que tu change de camp comme ça… tout le monde était persuadé que tu allais suivre les trace de ton père… mais moi Drago… je veux dire toi et moi on se connaît depuis tout petit… je pensais qu'on été amis et que tu m'aurais dit ce genre de chose.

Sa voix était aussi neutre, que son visage, mais je voyais bien la pointe de tristesse qui perçait dans ses yeux.

C'est vrai Pansy et moi nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance, on était inséparable, nos pères étant amis (et surtout étant tout deux d'anciens mangemorts) se fréquentait souvent … puis on est entré à Poudlard, et je devais prendre mon rôle d'héritier des Malefoy, fréquenter les plus personnes les plus influentes… Pansy, elle, n'était obligé à rien puisque l'héritier de la famille Parkinson, était Jordan son frère ainé, ainsi elle a toujours été plus _libre_ que moi…Le temps faisant son œuvre nous nous étions éloigné, elle passant son temps avec Millicent Bulstrode et Karine Backet deux de ses camarades de chambres, et moi me coltinant Crabbe et Goyle, puis plus tard Blaise.

-Et que voulais tu que je te dise Pansy ? Que j'étais un espion à la solde de Dumbledor ? Que je trahissais ma famille et tout les principes dans les quels nous avons été élevé…Pour que tu aille raconter ça à papa et maman ?

Ma voix cingla dans l'air plus sarcastique que jamais. Non mais c'est vrai, ses parents et son frère étaient tous mangemorts, et ont tous été condamné à vie à Azkaban, et si elle-même était resté officiellement neutre, rien ne me prouvait qu'elle ne leurs donnait pas d'informations.

-Non j'aurais juste aimé que tu te confie à moi…

Son masque se fissura et je pouvais voir la tristesse et les regrets qu'elle éprouvait.

-sérieusement Drago, reprit-elle plus amère que jamais, tu pensais vraiment que si tu t'étais confié à moi je t'aurais balancé ? Tu sais bien que je t'estime plus que n'importe quel membre de ma chère famille… je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je n'ai jamais approuvé l'idéologie dans laquelle nous avons été élevés – tout comme toi d'ailleurs – mais moi aussi j'ai grandit et contrairement à la plus part de nos camarades j'ai eu la _chance_ que mes parents ne soit pas suffisamment intéressé par moi pour m'endoctriné dans leurs folie… j'ai apprit à penser par moi-même… je ne suis plus la petite fille qui cherchait juste l'approbation de sa famille... je pensais sincèrement que tu l'avais remarqué… et pour te répondre si tu m'avais fais confiance, je t'aurais rejoint au côté du vieux fou…

_Alors là…_

Ouais comme tu dis…

-Je… Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit-elle agacée, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de te considéré comme un ami…

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je n'ai jamais cessé de te considérer comme une amie non plus… répondis-je tellement bas que je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendue.

-tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais pensé que les nés moldus et les traître à leurs sang méritaient la peine de mort ? Repris-je essayant de me redonner contenance, tu étais toujours la première à traiter Granger de sang-de-bourbe…

-Bien que je n'ai rien de particulier contres les sang-de … nés moldus, reprit-elle de justesse en voyant mon regard noir, je n'aime pas Granger, c'est pour ça que je me suis toujours acharné sur elle… parce que je savais qu'elle le prenait mal au fond… et puis on des Serpentard, alors il fallait jouer le jeu… écoute de toute façon rien de tout cela n'est important aujourd'hui, ce n'es pas ce dont je voulais te parler.

_Oui arrêtons là les révélations choque et les déclarations mièvres, parce que bientôt elle va nous sortir qu'elle est la meilleure amie des moldus. Franchement quand est ce que la discussion a dérivé à ce point la ?_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais l'impression de m'être prit une tonne de brique sur la tronche, moi qui avais toujours catalogué Pansy comme étant la plus extrémiste d'entre nous, je me rendais compte que peut-être je n'étais pas aussi bon juge que je le pensais.

_Ça c'est par ce que tu penses être le nombril du monde… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as fait un aussi mauvais espion, et que tu t'es fait démasquer en moins de deux._

Ce n'est pas faut… mais c'est parce que je suis un homme d'action _moi _!

_Et voila qu'il se remet à parler en Gryffondor… et puis, je te signale que je suis dans ta tête crétin … toi et moi somme une seule et même personne !_

Permet moi d'avoir un doute à ce sujet mon cher… comment tu t'appelle d'ailleurs ?

_Non mais je rêve … pourquoi… pourquoi par Merlin j'ai été assigné à être la conscience de ce crétinator ! _

Crétinator… pas mal en effet… enchanté moi c'est Draco…

_Non là c'est trop… j'abandonne…*partit bouder dans son coin*_

Pas trop tôt…

-Ecoutes, reprit-elle, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement Granger, je pense que tu serais bête de laisser passer ta chance pour des conneries comme ça, et je ne dis pas ça parce que ça m'arrangerais que tu t'occupes d'elle… ce que je veux dire c'est que le monde à changer Drago, tu es un héros de guerre et elle aussi, et à part ta famille - dont il me semble que l'avis t'es complètement égale d'ailleurs- personne ne verra votre relation d'un mauvais œil…

-Mais de quelle relation tu parles Pansy ? Même en admettant le fait que je veuille tenter quelque chose avec elle, tu oublis le fait qu'_elle _ne peut pas me voir en peinture, et _même _si un jour je réussis à la convaincre de me donner ma chance, ma famille ne l'acceptera jamais, je suis l'héritier des Malefoy, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai peut-être prit un chemin différent de celui de mon père, mais dons le fond, je n'en suis pas plus libre, j'ai des obligations, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne me fiche pas de l'avis de mes parents, mon père est certes un idiot, je suis le premier à le reconnaître, mais c'est mon _père_, sans oublier que je briserai surement le cœur de ma mère en entretenant une telle liaison…

-Ta mère t'aimes Drago, elle souhaitera juste que tu sois heureux, je ne dis pas qu'ils vont être ravi que tu ais choisis Granger… surtout ton père, mais je pensais que tu te fichais de son avis ?

-Et bien tu as tort, répondis-je plus sec que nécessaire, Pansy tu ne connais pas la pression qu'engendre le fait d'être un héritier, durant toutes ces années c'est ton frère qui a occupé ce poste…

-Merci de me rappeler à quel point mes parents m'aiment... me coupa-t-elle froidement.

- laisse-moi finir… s'il te plait, comme je disais, bien qu'aujourd'hui tu ais hériter du « poste » de ton frère, il n'empêche que plus personne ne peut te dicter ta conduite, sans oublier le fait que personne ne te jugera de ne pas reprendre les affaires familiale, tout le monde s'attendra simplement à ce que tu fasse un mariage fructifiant, et même si tu finis par épouser Weasley - que Merlin nous en préserves- il reste un sang-pur, sans oublier qu'ils ont la côte en ce moment… oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, repris-je en la voyant sur le point de m'interrompre, mais quoique tu en pense tu sais au fond comment ça marche, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui les familles de notre rang se font discrètes, mais ce ne seras pas toujours le cas… d'ici quelques années, quand l'euphorie de la victoire se serra calmé, tout redeviendra comme avant, et si d'ici la, je fréquente une fille d'ascendant moldus, alors ma famille sera traitée en paria, souvient toi ce qui est arrivé quand le fils MacEgland à épousé une fille de moldus, et sincèrement je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient à souffrir de ce genre de discrimination… et surtout Pansy je ne veux pas qu'_elle _ai à souffrir de notre relation…

Elle semblait abasourdie par ce que je lui avais révélé … et puis c'est certainement la plus longue discussion qu'on ait jamais eu elle moi depuis des années.

J'étais conscient d'être en train de déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais je n'arrivais plus à me taire, Pansy a toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et si avant je ne lui faisais pas particulièrement confiance, je savais qu'après les révélations qu'elle ma faite elle ne me trahira pas.

Je n'ai jamais été très expansif, et je savais qu'elle non plus – non parce que nous étions Serpentards mais tout simplement par ce que nous avions été élevé ainsi, comme tout les enfants de grandes familles- alors le fait, qu'elle ait laissé tomber le masque et m'avoue ses faiblesses ce soir, équivaut presque à une déclaration de sa part. Et c'est ça qui me poussait à lui avouer touts mes doutes, peut-être aussi parce que je ressentais le besoin de m'amender de ne pas avoir su lui faire confiance… ça m'importait peu, parce que lui avoir dit tout ça ce soir, ma également permit de faire le point, et surtout d'en conclure que quoi que je puisse ressentir je n'étais absolument pas prêt à laisser Granger entrer dans ma vie…

-Waouh… répondit-elle finalement, j'avais vraiment sous-estimé ce que tu ressentais pour elle…

Quoi ?

-je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour le voir… reprit-elle joyeusement tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, Drago Lucius Malefoy amoureux…

-Bon sang, mais tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ?

Non mais vraiment ! Moi je lui déballe mes états d'âme – chose que je n'avais jamais faites au part avant… même pas à moi-même c'est pour dire- et Madame me sort un truc complètement à côté de la plaque…

-La ferme Drago et laisse moi intégrer cette grande nouvelle ! répondit-elle souriant de plus belle.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas _amoureux _!

Elle commençait sérieusement à me chauffer avec ça, je vais finir par devenir violent !

-Tu t'en rends même pas compte…. Mais t'es déjà complètement raide dingue amoureux de cette fille…

-LA FERME ! M'écriais-je hors de moi, la faisant sursauter. Son sourire se fana comme neige au soleil à la vue de mon expression, tandis que mon éclat de voix raisonnait encore dans l'air.

Je repris une cigarette m'efforçant de me clamer. Un silence tendu s'installa, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'osa rompre pendant de longues minutes

-Je ne suis pas amoureux Pansy… reprit-je finalement, du moins pas encore… je la connais à peine… et sincèrement je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment envie que ça change.

-t'es vraiment un idiot… répliqua-t-elle la voix si basse que je pensais avoir mal entendue, Alors quoi tu vas rien faire juste parce que tu as peur de ce que les gens vont dire ? reprit-elle froidement un éclat de rage dans les yeux, tu vas peut-être laisser passer la femme de ta vie, oui Drago la _femme de ta vie_, dit-elle en me voyant sur le point de répliquer, juste à cause du qu'en dira-t-on. ? Franchement je te pensais moins lâche Malefoy, où est passé celui qui a combattu des hordes de mangemorts en furie ?

-Ne te méprend pas Pansy, ce n'est pas pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin que l'ai fait…je laisse ça au Gryffondor… c'était purement égoïste de ma part, c'était soit rejoindre Potter, soit me faire marquer comme du bétail et vivre dans la servitude, et sincèrement je préfère encore mourir… certes je n'approuvait pas le massacre de moldus non plus mais si j'avais eu un autre choix croit moi j'aurais foutu le camp avec ma mère avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire Quidditch… et si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que je savait qu'en cas de victoire du Seigneur des ténèbres, il aurait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver le traitre que j'étais… Alors désolé de te décevoir toi qui prétends me connaître par cœur, mais je n'ai absolument rien d'un héros, j'ai simplement tué pour sauver ma peau.

J'avais conscience de me monter plus dur et sarcastique que nécessaire… mais ce soir je n'étais plus en état de supporter toute cette hypocrisie à propos de mes soit disant acte héroïque.

-Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas deviné peut-être ? répliquât-elle la voix dangereusement basse, je sais très exactement pourquoi tu a fais ça, tout simplement parce que tout comme moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'altruiste... inutile de reprendre la mouche Drago, reprit-elle en me voyant sur le point de répliquer, ce n'est pas une insulte mais la vérité… Mais malgré ça, je pense sincèrement que ce que tu as fais est digne d'un héros… parce que moi à ta place je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de tourner le dos à ma famille… et j'étais sincère quand je disais que si tu me l'avais dit je me serais battue à tes côtés… parce que au jour d'aujourd'hui tu es celui que je considère comme le plus proche du mot « famille »…

Ok… euh... je ne sais plus quoi dire…

-C'est pour ça Drago, reprit-elle mal à l'aise, que je ne veux pas que tu gâche ta vie, parce que partit comme tu es tu vas finir comme mon père, aigri et coincé dans un mariage malheureux, tout ça pour faire plaisir à des gens dont tu te fous éperdument !

-…

-Ecoutes, il se fait tard maintenant… réfléchit à tout ça…et quand tu seras prêt à admettre que ce n'es pas le genre de vie que tu veux… viens me voir et je serais heureuse d'en parler avec toi !

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et partie d'un pas précipité me laissant seul avec mes doutes.

* * *

_**Voila, alors comme vous avez remarqué, l'histoire n'a pas vraiment évolué, bien qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur les relations entre Pansy et Drago…**_

_**J'avoue qu'au début ce n'était vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire…**_

_**Mais bon j'aime bien Pansy finalement, alors j'ai décidé de l'intégrer un peu plus à l'histoire…**_

_**Sinon je ne vais pas vous mentir… je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre …**_

_**Mais je peux vous promettre de faire le plus vite possible…**_

_**Voila n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos idées !**_

_**Bisoux !**_

_**XoXo**_

* * *

_**PS : Merci à :**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Dragolicious**_

_**esterlla'zz**_

_**Aiedail Choupette**_

_**PiiBiiEss**_

_**Ennelym**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Fall in love with a Mudblood**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :**_ héhé salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail non ? hého y'a encore quelqu'un.. mai… mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Allez les amis ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous assure que j'ai une TRES bonne raison pour ne pas avoir publié depuis presque un an… oui figurez vous que…. OH REGARDEZ DRACO TROSE NU ! *_partie se cacher dans un coin trèèèèèèès lointain_*

Plus sérieusement navré pour ce long retard… je sais que je vous avez prévenu que la suite mettrais certainement du temps à venir, mais sincèrement je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça mette autant de temps… cela dit avez-vous déjà été confronté au syndrome de la page blanche ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé… le néant, le vide le plus total, je ne savais même pas comment entamer ce chapitre ! Sans oublier le fait bien sur que j'ai eu très eu de temps à moi, que j'ai commencer une autre fic, que je viens de commencer à poster… d'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub ça s'appelle _**Harry Potter & Les Dimensions Jumelles**_, et c'est une histoire sur un retour dans le passé de Harry, Hermione et devinez qui… _Draco_… oui je sais, je l'adore… mais je n'y peu absolument rien (et puis ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez me contre dire !^^).

En ce qui concerne cette fiction je ne compte bien évidement pas m'arrêter là ! Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais foie de Xangel, je l'achèverais ! En tout cas voici pour vous souhaiter une excellente année à tous!

Sur ces bonne paroles, je vous laisse et puis n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions ! )

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Organisation_**

_Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et partie d'un pas précipité me laissant seul avec mes doutes._

_Et bien et bien que d'émotion très cher ! Tu les fais toutes craquer dis moi…_

Vas mourir…

_Hey ! Figure-toi que j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère ! Ça m'apprendra à être gentil avec toi ! *repartit bouder dans son coin*_

Foutu Crétinator, il n'a pas encore compris qu'aucune partie de moi n'est _gentil_… pas même ma conscience débile !

_**Samedi 06 Octobre 2011**_ _**(1)**_

Après ce Lundi mouvementé, le reste de la semaine s'écoula paisiblement. Il faut dire en même temps qu'il était difficile de faire pire. Crétinator m'en veut toujours je crois, il n'est pas réapparu de la semaine… à moins qu'il ne soit mort… naaan ce serrai trop beau pour être vrai !

En tout cas aujourd'hui est un grand jour, le meilleur jour de ma vie ! Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-v…

_Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas __**déjà**__ commencer !_

Morgane… tout mais pas toi !

_Héhé et si… je suis encore et toujours là…. Le grand Apollon-sama (2) fait son grand retouuuur ! _

Q… Ap… Apollon ? Mais d'où ça sort ça ? Crétinator c'est toi ?

_Ne m'appel pas comme ça petit impudent ! J'ai décidé que je m'appellerai Apollon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça reflète bien ma personne…_

Que voulez-vous répondre à _ça_ ?

_Le _ça_ t'emmerde ! Apprend à respecter ceux qui te sont infiniment supérieur…_

Bah je ne pense pas que quiconque me soit supérieur… donc je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux…

_Ta logique me laisse sans voix…_

Tans mieux alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a du progrès ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas en si bon chemin et bientôt il n'y aura plus de voix du tout !

…

Faisant fit de cette voix stupide qui (à mon plus grand malheurs), continuait à jacasser toute seule dans son coin, je me dirigeai précipitamment - mais toujours avec noblesse bien sur ! Un Malefoy est toujours noble quelque soit la situation (règle N° 1, alinéa 01 de la Bible du Malefoy parfait) - vers la grande salle afin de m'injecter ma dose quotidienne et surtout indispensable de caféine. La salle étant déjà pleine, mon entrée fut des plus que fracassante, arrêtant instantanément toutes discutions. Quand je vous disais que j'avais la classe…

-Ah ! Mr Malefoy, on n'attendait plus que vous… s'exclama le vieux barbu.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce déchet **(3) ?**

_Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard… ce sont les autres qui sont en avance ! Règle N° 1098, alinéa 17 !_

Tant de sarcasme dans une si petite voix… et la règle N°1098, c'est celle sur comment rester coiffé en toute situation! Celle que tu viens d'énoncer c'est la N°11 alinéa 09…

…

Ravi d'avoir cloué le bec à Crétinator (_Apollon-Sama ducon !), _je me dirigeai tranquillement vers ma table tandis que, les conversations reprenaient peu à peu, et m'assit entre Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier me darda d'un regard narquois (pur plagiat de mon regard N°3 si vous voulez mon avis…) et de son usuel sourire perfide.

-je te déconseille, d'ouvrir la bouche avant que je n'ai bu au moins trois bol de café Zabini… menaçai-je en me m'emparent du précieux nectar.

Et tandis que je m'apprêtais à ingurgiter l'inestimable liquide, les mets disparurent soudainement emportant avec eux ma boisson salvatrice.

C'est le son cristallin d'une cuillère tapotant sur un verre, qui me sortit de ma léthargie, me permettant ainsi de calculer mentalement mes chances de parvenir à tuer cet être infâme qu'était Blaise Zabini, avant que l'on ne puisse m'arrêter. Le bougre tentait difficilement d'étouffer le fou rire qui l'avait atteint à la suite de la disparition – Cruelle – de ma drogue.

Oh Morgane ! Comptes-tu m'abandonner comme ce salop de Merlin l'a fait avant toi ? Fait au moins en sorte que ce connard meurt étouffé ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il servait à quelque chose…

-Votre attention à tous ! La voix fourbe du directeur interrompit mes divagations concernant la planification d'un rituel sacrificiel en l'honneur de Merlin, qui me ferait réintégrer ses bonnes grâces… Morgane n'avait pas vraiment l'aire de vouloir répondre à mes prières.

-… j'ai une annonce à vous faire, reprit joyeusement l'infâme chevelu, cette année, vos professeurs et moi moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal de noël en l'honneur de notre victoire sur les ténèbres ! dit il en ignorant les regards avada kadavrisant des dit professeurs –Rogue avait tout particulièrement un air psychopathe - et les exclamations joyeuses des étudiants. A la table des Pouffsoufle, les discutions à propos de robes, maquillage, cavaliers et autres conneries allaient déjà de bon train…

_Quelle bande de jeunes crétins ! Regarde moi ça… ils n'ont donc aucune manière?_

Pour une fois tu n'a pas tord, les Pouffsoufle ne vont plus se tenir… ces gens là ont été élevé à coup de bal, et de prince charmant qui sentent bon la rose !

-Cependant, reprit le cinglé du citron (**4),** au vu du peu de temps à notre disposition, l'organisation à entièrement été confiée à nos préfets en chef, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, donc si vous avez la moindre question ou suggestion, n'hésitez surtout pas à leurs en faire part… conclut-il joyeusement, un sourire profondément niais, creusant ses joues ridées.

Il cherche VRAIMENT à se faire buter !

_Granger n'a pas l'aire ravie non plus…_

En effet, ma sirène, les lèvres pincées, dardait le débile d'un regard dangereux.

Me retenant de la dévisager plus que ne l'exige la politesse, je redirigeai mon attention vers les id… les élèves. Certes ma réputation n'était plus à faire, et tous savaient qu'ils seraient dangereux pour leurs vies de venir m'ennuyer avec ce genre de bêtises (ou m'ennuyer tout court d'ailleurs), cependant un petit rappel de ce qui pourrait leur arriver dans le cas contraire ne serait pas de trop. M'armant de mon regard le plus noir et dangereux (Le N°1 que je réserve habituellement à Potter&Weaslaid), je balayai la salle, montrant ainsi que quiconque osant m'approcher, la mort lui semblera douce par rapport à ce que ce que je lui réserve.

Ravi de mon effet - je pense même avoir dissuadé Bethany de s'approcher… même si l'idiote ayant une mémoire de poisson rouge, reviendra vite à la charge – je me levai finalement afin de me diriger vers les cuisines où m'attendais une dose de caféine bien mérité… on n'a quand même pas idée de priver ainsi les gens de café !

_J'av_o_ue… on dirait que même Blaise, sait se la boucler quand il faut !_

Evidement, c'est un Serpentard, il sait où se trouve ses priorités quand il faut !

Après avoir – ENFIN- bu une cafetière entière du précieux breuvage si nécessaire à ma santé mentale, je me dirigeai d'un pas tranquille vers le local des préfets en chef, où ma douceur d'amour devait d'ailleurs déjà y être.

_Normalement, ce ne sont pas les filles qui se font attendre ?_

La ferme crétinator, si j'ai besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerai…

_Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin de m'appeler comme ça__ ?_

Quoi, tu préfère « fous l'camp » **(5)**?

_Pas spécialement, je me contenterais d'Apollon-sama, je t'autorise même à m'appeler Apollon…_

Comme c'est gentil… je me vois, malheureusement forcé de décliner l'invitation. Maintenant soit gentil et ferme là, on est arrivé et je n'ai pas envie que tu me déconcentre…

_Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, ne compte plus sur moi pour te sortir du pétrin quand tu te ridiculiseras devant ta sang-de-bourbe *Repartit bouder pour la énième fois*_

C'est ça, on lui dira…

Enfin, un peu de calme ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt… bien maintenant je vais entièrement pouvoir me concentrer sur ma douce. D'ailleurs, elle était là, tranquillement assise à une table telle une apparition divine, sa tête reposant entre ses bras et sa chevelure couleur miel, cascadant sur ses épaules **(6)**. Sentant certainement mon regard sur elle, ma belle, releva la tête et croisa mon regard, me permettant une fois de plus de me perdre dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Ah Malefoy ! T'as pris ton temps on dirait ! Sa voix sarcastique me ramena brutalement sur terre.

-Calmos Granger ! J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps, histoire de me remettre de l'annonce que ton directeur chéri à fait !

-ne commence pas à insulter le directeur… dit-elle menaçante.

Pu… ré, cette folle continue à la défendre… mais ils leurs font un lavage de cerveau à Gryffendor ou quoi ? Enfin bref…

-Bon et si on commencé cette réunion…

* * *

(1)Oui j'ai décidé que ma fic se passait à notre époque… oui je sais en 2011 ils sont censé avoir 30 ans… mais après tout c'est une fic donc je fais ce que je veux ! En réalité c'est surtout pour la suite que je fais ça, parce que j'ai remarqué des anachronismes aberrant dans certaines fic … par exemple on parle d'ipod de Rihana et autres absurdités alors que l'histoire se déroule en 1997 ou parfois même au temps des maraudeurs… donc personnellement je préfère à la limite décaler l'histoire d'une dizaine d'année c'est plus cohérant…

(2)Alors un peu de culture, en japonais, le suffixe _sama _est un signe de politesse utilisé quand on s'adresse a quelqu'un d'une classe sociale supérieur. Sauf que bien sur ce sont les _autres _qui doivent l'utiliser !

(3)Petit clin d'œil à ceux qui suivent KH Reborn… Xanxus-sama je t'aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiimeuuuu !

(4)Franchement j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des surnoms à Dumbledor… donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

(5)Référence au film _Ni vu… Ni connu_ avec _Louis de Funès_ où le chien s'appelait fous le camp …

(6)Non, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas entrain de faire d'Hermione une Mary-sue, c'est juste comme ça que Draco la voit, et vue ses tendance à l'exagération et la niaiserie… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

_**Rated :**_ T, principalement pour langage

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :**_ Hello les gens !

Et oui ! me revoici déjà ! Xangel plus rapide que la lumière ! Rendez-vous tous où ce sera la guerre ! oui la guerguerguere !

euuuh oula je crois que mes délires deviennent de plus en plus grave moi! Sinon bah je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé un peu d'inspiration pour continuer cette fic … en faite c'est surtout que je suis en mode no-life en ce moment… bah ouais pas de copain, pas de cours… juste un stage pourri qui me fait chier donc j'en profite un peu… en tout cas voici un chapitre tout frais tout beau ! :D

_**Résumé:**_ Moi Drago Malefoy le plus pur des sangs purs, je suis tombé amoureux de la pire des sangs de bourbe … comment ça et alors ?

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_:

Ze Match !

* * *

Finalement la réunion avec ma colombe s'était bien passée, bien que je ne me souvienne pas vraiment des sujets traités. Bon, j'avoue avoir été légèrement troublé par la contemplation de ses courbes parfaites…

_Légèrement… ? Tes tendances à l'euphémisme me laissent pantois… moi j'aurais plutôt dit que tu la matais comme un gros pervers mais bon…_

Moi ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est qu'un simple d'esprit tel que toi connaisse et utilise à bon escient, le terme « pantois »…

_Pour infos je suis (a mon plus grand malheur !) une partie de toi… par conséquent c'est toi-même que tu traite de débile… _

Salazar ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter ça… Merlin l'elfe que j'ai sacrifié la semaine dernière n'était donc point suffisant ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu daignes me débarrasser de cette voix stupide ?

_Essaye avec une licorne la prochaine fois… j'ai entendu dire que c'étai vachement plus efficace comme méthode…_

Serais-tu par hasard entrain d'essayer de me faire condamner aux enfers ? D'ailleurs t'étais pas sensé bouder ou je ne sais quoi… ? En quel honneur dois-je donc subir ta présence de crétin ?

_Passer pour un crétin aux yeux d'un imbécile est un délice de gourmet… (1)_

…

_Haha ! Je vois que je t'ai coupé le sifflet là ! Apollon-sama : 1- Draco : 0 !_

…

Ferme-la… mais juste … ferme là quoi…

_Waw, ton sens de la répartie n'a d'égale que ta modestie ! Autrement dit t'en a pas ! Putain ce que je suis en forme moi ! :D_

Décidant, pour la millième fois d'ignorer crétinator, je sortis du bureau réservé au capitaine de quidditch, en l'occurrence moi-même ! (_Et les chevilles ça va ?_).

Aujourd'hui était le premier match de l'année opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle, et je me sentais particulièrement au top de ma forme ! Enfin c'est surtout que j'avais entendu dire par une source sure (_autrement dit machin qui a dit à bidule, qui la répété à trucmuche…_boucle là crétinator !) qu'Hermione serait présente au match ! Ce qui était plutôt rare vu qu'elle n'assistait qu'à ceux des Bouffondore

_Et encore … si les deux pots de colle ne la trainaient pas, elle n'y viendra même pas ! Quelle no-life je te jure…_

En tout cas, j'avais décidé de lui en mettre plein la vue de ma superbe personne ! Et j'allais massacrer ces petits volatils de mes deux !

_Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer à la baballe te serras d'une quelconque aide pour la séduire…_

Et moi je ne vois pas comment une voix débile puisse parler de séduction…

_Hey je suis un grand séducteur moi ! Saches que si tu m'écoutais plus souvent cette femelle serait déjà à tes pieds !_

Bah voyons… et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

_Très classe... alors là vraiment très classe… et les lecteurs se demandent pourquoi Granger ne t'ai pas encore tombé dans les bras …_

Bon fais moi plaisir et boucle là un peu maintenant… j'ai un match à gagner moi !

_Faites donc, mon bon seigneur… en attendant, moi je vais chercher le popcorn… _

Bon débarrât, et n'oublie pas de t'étouffer avec à l'occasion !

Bon, maintenant que je suis seul avec moi-même, je peux enfin me concentrer sur ce match ! Cette année Potter devra me passer sur le corps pour avoir la coupe ! Foie de Malefoy !

Remonté à bloc, je parcours le couloir séparant mon bureau des vestibules de l'équipe d'un pas conquérant !

Les cervelles de piafs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, Draco est dans la place !

Mais toute détermination se brise à mes pieds, tel un miroir devant un Weasley, lorsque je pénètre dans les vestiaires et que je me souvienne de l'équipe de bras cassé que je me tape.

Devant moi, Crabbe et Goyle –nos batteurs- se demandent encore dans quel sens il faut passer leurs tenues, cela fait 4 ans qu'ils sont dans l'équipe, et c'est pourtant toujours la même histoire à chaque match !

Denvers, le gardien, essaye une fois de plus de draguer (_en vain vu la tronche qu'il se tape_) une Daphné -poursuiveuse et seule fille de l'équipe- de plus en plus énervé, sous les rires de trolls de Winthers (le frère de l'autre folle).

-« Ah ! Voici enfin notre bon capitaine ! C'est bon t'as fini de te refaire une beauté ? » Susurrât Blaise, de son perpétuel air narquois

Putain, mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de le faire entrer dans l'équipe cuila ? Je devais certainement être sous acide moldus, le jour où j'ai pris cette décision…

Renonçant à toute formes de réponses, et le morale dans les chaussettes, je me contente de leurs faire signe de me suivre sur le terrain, d'un regard noir promesse de mille et une tortures s'ils osaient ne serais-ce qu'un instant songer à perdre.

_Bah une bonne frousse, ça vaut tout les discours du monde si tu veux mon avis…_

Mais comme je ne le veux pas…

_Oui, oui, je me la ferme… sérieux tu commence à radoter mon vieux !_

Balais en main, je pénètre sur le terrain en premier d'une démarche royale ignorant les huées –habituelles- des trois quart des spectateurs, tandis que les Serdaigle font de même de l'autre côté du terrain

Je note tout de même que la majorité des filles (toutes maisons confondues) hurlent mon nom (tout en insultant mes coéquipiers… à se demander comment elles font) en portant des pancartes à mon effigie. Je ne leur accorde bien sur qu'un regard dédaigneux ce qui semble les rendre encore plus hystériques.

_Bon dieu les fansgirls se multiplient de plus en plus vite…_

Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec crétinator, ces folles sont … et bien elles sont folles quoi !

Mme Bibine nous fait signe nous rapprocher.

-« Je veux un match dans le respect et sans bavure c'est clair ? » fit-elle en nous dardant d'un regard sévère, « maintenant serrez-vous la main »

Je tends ma main et serre celle de Jude Perry, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et ancien aspirant mangemort.

Il tente de m'écraser les doigts, et je lui rends aimablement la politesse.

Apparemment ce crétin est décidé à jouer aux durs, il va vite comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer un Malefoy !

_**POV Exterieur**_

-« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs bonjour… je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce premier match de l'année opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard… »

La voix atone et blasé de Joy Summer, Serdaigle de quatrième année, raisonna dans tout le stade.

Joy était le petit prodige de sa maison, malencontreusement après un malheureux incident impliquant Matthew Webber (le commentateur habituel des matchs) et un poireau qu'elle lui aurait enfoncé dans le nez (injustement d'après le jeune homme, très mérité selon elle : « _son débit de conneries par seconde m'a fait saigné des oreilles… tenez regardez y a une goutte juste la !_ » qu'elle avait dit pour se justifier), le professeur Flitwick avait décidé, qu'il serait juste comme punition qu'elle le remplace à son poste pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie

Sauf que Joy détestait le quidditch.

Non en fait, dire qu'elle _haïssait _ce jeu serai plus juste.

En fait la jeune fille ne supportait pas grand-chose (ni grand monde d'ailleurs), mais ces abrutit qui passaient leurs temps à voler après une balle lui couraient singulièrement sur le haricot.

C'est ainsi que la jeune demoiselle qui portait particulièrement mal son prénom, s'était retrouvé par ce dimanche matin, assise devant son microphone sous l'étroite surveillance du Professeur McGonagall.

-« Je me présente je suis Joy Summer, et j'ai été forc… enfin je suis heureuse de suivre ce match avec vous aujourd'hui… » Dit la jeune fille tout sauf ravie.

Heureusement qu'elle s'était reprit à temps en sentant le regard noir du professeur derrière elle.

-« Bon je lis dans mes fiches que je suis censé vous présenter les joueurs … Ô joie… je m'y attèle donc de ce pas…, Alors pour Serpentard : Draco Malefoy en tant que capitaine et attrapeur… l'information est d'une pertinence ! Comme si quelqu'un l'ignorait encore… même moi je le sais c'est pour dire… enfin on me demande pas mon avis… » Reprit-elle en sentant le regard furieux de McGonagall, « Bref je continu, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrasse, et John Winthers en tant que poursuiveur, et pour finir Ken Denvers, communément appelé face de troll en tant que gardien… »

-« Miss Summer ! » s'exclama la directrice adjointe choqué.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute professeur, si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un allez voir les gens qui l'appellent comme ça… c'est-à-dire toute l'école… moi je n'ai fait que citer son surnom pour qu'on puisse le reconnaitre… » Répliqua la jeune fille lassé, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle reprit« Pour Serdaigle, Jude Perry, capitaine et batteur…c'est celui qui a une face de rat non ? … Enfin ce n'est pas important, donc je disais, Fredy Button deuxième batteur, il y a également Laurie Ziana, la blondasse, Théo Zaraki… il avait pourtant l'air d'avoir une cervelle lui … qu'est ce qu'il fout la alors ?... et Arnaud Vladim... plus pourrit comme nom tu meurs… »

-« Miss Summer ! » Menaça la vieille femme

-« oui, oui pardon… » Reprit la jeune fille pas le moins du monde impressionné, « bref c'était les poursuiveurs, Caut Nasse en tant que gardien… et enfin Piers Maskatsh comme attrapeur… donc voila, après cette perte de temps inutile, vous connaissez maintenant tout les joueurs… qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je n'ai pas fait mon travaille… » Dit Joy en jetant un regard en coin au professeur Flitwick assit plus loin

-« Bien, Mme Bibine vient de siffler le début du match, et les joueurs se sont mit en position, Serpentard prend immédiatement l'avantage après un violent coup de cognard en direction des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle de la part Goyle… ou peut-être que c'était Crabbe pour ce qu'on en a à foutre.. » marmonna-t-elle, « Enfin, toujours est-il que Zabini à le souaffle et fonce en direction des but, il est sur le point de marquer … ah non apparemment Perry vient lui envoyer un cognard qui aurait pu lui briser quelques côtes ce qui lui a fait lâcher la balle immédiatement récupéré par Ziana… bon sang mais quel jeu de barbare… » Lâcha la jeune fille sous le regard choqué de la moitié du stade

-« Miss Summer… contentez vous de commenter ! » l'interrompit McGonagall en sentant déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

-« Je n'ai fait qu'exprimer une opinion professeur… » Répliqua la jeune fille blasé, « donc où en étions nous ?... ah oui, alors apparemment Serpentard à récupérer l'avantage, pendant que je ne regardais pas… donc une-deux de la part de Zabini et Greengrass… Zabini s'approche… il se prépare à tirer… et marque ! youhou c'est génial sortez le champagne » dit-elle sarcastique, « bon bah ça fait 10-0, en faveur des serpent… pas besoin de le dire.. vous savez quand même compter non ? »

Le match se poursuivit ainsi, sous les remarques sarcastiques de Joy, les regards tueurs de McGonagall, et le regard de plus en plus choqué des spectateurs. Et une heure plus tard…

-« Greengrass marque de nouveau, on en est donc à 190-160 en faveurs de Serdaigle… ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce match ? Je commence à en avoir marre moi ! Les attrapeurs bouger vous un peu le c… »

-« MISS SUMMER ! » Glapit McGonagall prête à s'arracher les cheveux

-« j'allais dire popotin professeur… » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton innocent, « ah bah tiens ! Regardez, on dirait que Malefoy vient enfin de repérer le vif ! T'as ton temps dis-donc… Bouge tes adorables fesses qu'on en finisse ! »

-« UNE RETENUE ! » s'étrangla le professeur devant l'insolence infinie de son élève.

-« Quoi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai dit fesse ? C'est de la censure ! Et la liberté d'expression alors ? Et les droits de l'Homme, vous vous en fichez ? » S'enflamma la jeune fille sous le regard médusé de la moitié de l'école… l'autre moitié elle, avait les yeux rivé sur le duel qui s'était engagé…

_**Retour au POV Draco**_

Est-ce que cette folle vient de dire que j'ai des fesses adorables ?

_OUAHAHAHA… oh non franchement ! Cette fille est trop forte ! Sérieux tu ne voudrais pas plutôt laisser tomber Granger et sortir avec elle ?_

Désolé, je fais pas dans le nain de jardin… maintenant laisse moi me concentrer

Draco accéléra, talonné par Maskatsh, il était à deux doigts d'attrapé le vif, qu'il avait d'ailleurs faillit avoir à plusieurs reprises si ce connard de Jude Perry ne s'était pas autant acharné sur lui … et alors que sa main se saisissait enfin de la petite balle, quelque chose lui heurta violemment la tête.

_Putain d'enfoiré…_

Et pour une fois, il était bien d'accord avec crétinator lorsqu'il vit le sourire victorieux que lui adressait Perry tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

(1)Citation de Georges Courteline

* * *

Et oui, c'est ainsi que s'est brutalement la triste vie de Draco Malefoy…

?: Hum hum

Auteur : à tient salut Draco comment ça va ? *air innocent*

D : t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? *Regard de psychopathe*

A : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… *frissonne devant la furie meurtrière du blond*

…

D : COMMENT OSES-TU ? DEJA TU ME FOU UNE CONSCIENCE DEBILE…. ET MAINTENANT TU ME RIDICULISE AVEC DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ET DEVANT MA CHERIE EN PLUS ? Si c'est comme ça je te préviens je démissionnerai de toute tes autres fic !

A : tu.. tu n'oserai pas quand même … de toute façon c'est moi qui paye le mieux ! En cash en plus ! * aire victorieux*

D : ok peut-être …mais si tu ne fais pas quelques chose pour régler ça … je dis à ta mère où tu planque toute tes clopes ! *sourire sadique*

A : ok ok ça va… tout de suite les grands mots ! Bon beh je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi dans le prochain chapitre…

D : j'aime mieux ça… allez tu t'y mets et fissa ! *Air sévére*

A : *marmone* tu paye rien pour attendre sale petite fouine…

D : qu'est ce que tu viens de dire…. ? *sort sa baguette et la pointe d'un air psychopathe sur la pauvre auteur*

A : rien, rien … j'y vais ! *sourire innocent*

Bon beh vous avez entendu… finalement je ne vais pas le faire mourir tout de suite… en attendant quelques reviews pour la pauvre auteur martyrisé … ? *Regard de chien battu et moue de chat potté *

* * *

_**RAR** _:

**craquinettedu31** : Salut ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire… ça me fais plaisir de voir que cette histoire te plait autant ! )

**pam262 :** j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant fait rire que les précédents ! ^_^ en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ! :D


End file.
